Celestial
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: "Some people don't see the world like the majority of humanity does. Some people see in shapes, colors, some people see the world in words, letters, and there has even been people who see the entire world upside down. Amie, on the other hand, saw the world in runes." (Another) OC story, describing the character of Amie, an OC with an exceptional talent for runes.


**So. I literally started writing this and then I got distracted and thought up some other stories that I want to write... And sad to say, I rushed this like no other. But that's okay because my next story will make more sense, okay? :)**

* * *

 **~Celestial~**

Some people don't see the world like the majority of humanity does.

Some people see in shapes, colors, some people see the world in words, letters, and there has even been people who see the entire world upside down.

Amie, on the other hand, saw the world in runes.

They were everywhere, etched onto the tree that stood outside the Institute, carved into the table that she sat down at in the Tavern, written on the walls of the bar and shops in the Downworld Towns, even covering the sky with a mapping image of swirling black lines.

She knew she was the only one who could see them, and the best part was, they all meant something. They were a code only she could see and understand, something so powerful and intricate that it took skill and knowledge to realize what they were, what they could do.

Some said it was only a gift, a gene passed down in the family history. They told her that she had luck on her side and nothing else. It could have been anyone.

But how many others, if given the ability she had, wouldn't go crazy? How many would live to tell the tale of what she had accomplished, building up a business and a name for herself?

She would take what made her unique and run with it, going higher and faster and farther than ever before. She would beat herself in her own competition, time after time, each time striving for that new personal record.

For that reason, she called herself special.

She was the light in her own world and she would keep burning until she had nothing left to give.

* * *

 **~Moon~**

The crescent of silver light above her head shone in the darkness of the night, and Amie wrapped her arms around herself. Some taverns were open all night, and she often found herself sitting in the corner booth of an empty one until the early hours of the morning. She would order a drink every once in awhile so they wouldn't kick her out.

Most agree that the moon doesn't shine as bright as the sun, and in fact, it doesn't shine at all, instead taking what is already there, and reflecting.

Like the moon, Amie knew that she didn't do her best work at night. She was simply there and out because she had to be, and had no other choice.

At night, there were two groups of people, the werewolves, and the vampires, though not everyone in either category was of that species. Instead, she categorized by how they reacted to the darkness after the sun set.

The werewolves were people who hate the night, for night brings pain and suffering. They included the people she assessed, under the cover of the darkened sky. Quinn and Kenny had been two of those people, both victimized by herself.

The vampires, on the other hand, love the night, as it brings opportunity and chance that isn't a possibility during the day, when the sun lights up the sky. They were the people she worked for, wanting Amie to bring an answer to them that was satisfactory, or for her to rune them to do the unthinkable. People like Ash and Evan.

However, because of this case, Amie considered herself the wall between dark and light, good and evil, contentness and displeasurement.

She would build her own bridges and then burn them down, under the shimmery light of the moon.

* * *

 **~Sky~**

Encompassing all of the world around us, or so we see, is the endless space above us. It stretches from side to side, up and across and over, until the eye can see no more.

In children's picture books, elements of the world are humanized, with a face and hands and even sometimes, the sun will be depicted wearing sunglasses. The moon will be smiling down on sleeping children, and the faces of the clouds will change according to the weather.

They sky, however, never has a clear, distinct face in the simple blueness, and therefore never will show any emotion.

Emotion caused attachment. Emotion caused mistakes and for facts to be overlooked, causing an easy job to end up butchered, broken beyond distinction.

Amie could very well fake it, a smile there, a reassuring pat on the shoulder there, a couple tears when it was necessary. To become emotionally detatched was a small price to pay, when you had nothing better to do than toy with the emotions of others.

She could see every side to every situation, and even though she could not feel in her heart what was happy or sad, her brain made up for the difference, telling her what she was expected to think. And because of this, she had become well adapted to the easiness of determining which side she would take on a case.

Her mood would sour some days, anger inside her because of previous outcomes or events, and she could be compared to a rainy day.

Then, other days, she could be happy, having found an easy new customer, who was willing to pay heavily, and skies would be bright again, the weather comfortable and sunny.

What she failed to see, however, was really how much her surroundings, such as the sun, clouds, wind and temperature affected her disposition, even if in her mind, she felt herself indifferent.

Still, she refused to accept the fact that she could be influenced, and kept the straight, clear face of a pretty day, the sun shining down through the light cloud cover.

* * *

 **~Sun~**

There is the common knowledge that looking at the sun directly can ruin your eyesight. For Amie, it was much the same, but also very different.

She was the sun, and though not in the literal term blinding, by looking at her directly and catching her gaze, it could instead be a reputation, lie, or secret, ruined.

If she knew something, it was very possible she could know anything, everything. For that reason, she was a force to be reckoned with, and most people knew better than to mess with her.

Though her looks were not blinding, and her personality was far from shining, she had a certain magnetism, and it might be hard to look away, purely for the sake of being curious.

And, by the time you realized anything, it would be too late.

Also, contrary to popular belief, she wasn't a evil person. She had never killed anyone, as far as she knew, and it wasn't her job to. She was strictly doing what she had to, and succeeding was more important than anything else.

Just like the sun has never intended to give a person sunburn, skin cancer or temporary blindness, and without it, we would be much worse along, Amie didn't care much for the side affects that her presence might bring.

In fact, she considered it to be their fault for allowing it to happen.

She was also in both literal terms, bright. Determined, smart, and having her mind set could mean anything was possible, with the help of her runes, but also, she could shed light on vague cases for her clients, enlightening them and working to make sure they were well informed.

Besides, without her, there were people who would be very much less well off.

Being the one person who was both trustworthy, but also dangerous and manipulative, she had her good and bad sides.

She was too far to touch and too close to understand.

* * *

 **~Stars~**

Unlike many stories, which have a distinct good and bad guy, Amie was neither.

She was simply a catalyst that shaped her world around her, which without, it would be a very boring, dull tale.

She was the star of her own world, her story was her own, and it would keep growing until the end.

* * *

 **Ayyyy. Whatever. I hope you guys weren't entirely confused the entire time. Oh well. Onto writing the next story!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
